The witch and the survivor
by Phoenix9903
Summary: bill zoey francis and louis treck through the zombie infected united sates fighting for their lives. Everything changes that night when they stumble upon the witch.
1. The veil of darkness

Disclaimer: i don't own any characters from lfd, i do not do this for profit only to entertain.

a.n: hey whats up guys, i was reading a story a few days ago, Double feature by xmodius. 

Great story by the way i'll post the link at the end if you want to check that out he is a great writer. I'm just starting out so go easy on me comments and criticism are welcomed it helps me approve, all information on who owns what will be at the end of the chapter

Mature content ahead should only read if you are over 18, if you decide to read it under that age i'm not responsible for any repercussions, enjoy and i'll talk to you guys later!

most of this chapter is a flashback to my idea of movie night

Chapter One: The Veil Of Darkness

All the witch had known in her short life was pain and suffering. Her life as an infected had been one bleak and endless cycle. Cry all day, rip apart any survivors who disturbed her, feed, repeat. Until she met the one with the steel gray eyes that burned with a fire she had never witnessed in her life. It all changed on that night when i took that first step into the safe room

1 day before….

Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis walked through the Pennsylvania woods blasting infected as they got in the way.

"Bill watch out behind you!" Zoey yelled as Bill turned and put the stock of his M16 into an infected's mouth that had tried to bite him. He turned fully and put a single round through it's skull, instantly dousing the rage induced fire in it's eyes as it went stiff.

Bill looked around and called out to the other survivors "It's oddly silent out here, it's got to be an hour before sundown and there are very few of those damn things about." He stated flatly as he motioned with his boot towards the dead infected. Bill thought he heard a familiar crying, but passed it off as his imagination. They continued walking through the dark trees, keeping an eye out for any more infected. He heard the distinct growling of a hunter.

"Zoey duck!" Bill yelled as the hooded infected lunged towards her from the lengthening shadows. Zoey's stomach hit the ground and the hunter wailed as it flew over the college girl and slammed into a tree. It quickly recovered and gave an unmistakable screech… it was pissed now. Bill aimed his m16 at the hooded creature and put a burst in it's chest. The infected leaper screeched and jumped towards Bill. Suddenly the infected went stiff and Bill threw the infected to the ground and pulled his knife out of its throat.

Francis smiled and chuckled and then said, "Wow old man, i didn't think you had that in you." Louis turned and punched him in the arm as Bill wiped the blade on the ground. zoey broke the growing silence by clearing her throat. This got the attention of the group and they continued down the small dirt trail looking for a safe room that may not even be there. The forest was too quiet and the survivors footsteps could be heard as the walked through the tall brown grass. The forest was beginning to become sparse and they soon found themselves in an open field. Bill scanned the field for movement but saw none.

"It's way too damn quiet out here." Bill said in voice almost a whisper.

"I hate open fields," Francis said with a fierce scowl on his face. Bill's face went white as he heard the unmistakable crying. The rest other survivors heard it too and zoey looked nervous as she quickly looked around trying to find the crouching infected that was made almost impossible in the tall grass. They walked carefully towards the safehouse that they had finally able to locate.

They were 150 feet away from the door when Bill saw it.

The witch was kneeled on the ground blood stained claws covering her face as she sobbed quietly. Francis loaded a round into the chamber of his shotgun as he crept towards the infected. He was within 5 feet of the woman when he stepped into a small ditch and fell onto his back. Francis got up as quickly as he could grabbed his weapon and gave himself an adrenaline shot before he sprinted towards the safe house. The rest followed trying to outrun the now very pissed off infected woman that was hot on their tails. Francis threw open the safe room door and the humans ran through and slammed the thick door and through the bar over the door.

"I'm getting too old for this horse shit." Bill said with a hint of acid directed towards Francis. A loud bang interrupted the survivors as they turned to the locked door. The witch had charged into the door and was now rubbing the sore spot on her chin. She reached her clawed hands through the bars that served as a window. She pouted her lip in a look that could only be described by as sadness by Bill. He looked towards the rest of the survivors, as he started towards the door.

Francis grabbed his shoulder and looked into his steel colored eyes. "Old man, are you insane. That bitch could eviscerate all of us with a flick of it's wrist." Bill nodded and looked into the witches amber eyes, he saw nothing of hunger or anger in the deep puddles of honey. Gray eyes met amber ones and he knew what he was doing was stupid but he didn't care.

"I've lived a long life, if i die here make sure everyone of you gets out alive. You have your whole lives ahead of you." Bill walked towards what he believed to be his doom. "Gods give me strength." He said more to himself than anyone. "If anything is out there now would be a great time for some help." Bill touched the witches claw gently and still her eyes showed only sadness, and could it be, longing? He slid the bar off the door and rested it against the wall. Bill pulled the door open and the witch took a tentative step into the safehouse. He closed the door and re locked it. He turned towards the infected woman and looked into her eyes. He saw what could only be described as happiness. She then shocked all 4 survivors as she wrapped her small arms around Bill and pulled him into a hug.

That's all for now please review, i'll begin working on the next chapter soon, and now for the less interesting parts

valve owns: witch bill zoey francis hunter common infected and the general zombie apocalypse plot line. Xmodius also ownes the plot of movie night and double feature i do not

this is the link to double feature, the story that inspired this one

s/5911857/1/L4D-Double-Feature


	2. Chapter 2: Amber and Steel

Hey guys sorry about the break in my writing I've been very busy lately. I have wanted to work on my next chapter but couldn't find the time to do so. Well now here is chapter 2, enjoy.

I do not own left for dead and don't profit of this at all. I do this only for fun. All credentials will be at the end. pov will switch between witch and third person. Until then talk to you guys later.

Chapter two: amber and steel

Everyone froze when i pulled the old survivor into a hug. Everyone tensed, except for the old one, he relaxed and hugged me back. The moment didn't last long though because the biker pointed his shotgun at me and loaded a shell.

"Back off you infected bitch!" He yelled at me. I looked into his eyes and let out a warning growl as i took a step in front of the old survivor. My claws swished in the air making an eerie sound that made everyone stop dead. Suddenly bill grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He looked francis in the face, an expression of doubt crossed the biker's face as he lowered his weapon. The witch lowered her claws and everyone relaxed noticeably.

"As far as i'm concerned, this witch is not hostile. So she will be staying as long as she wishes. If she wanted to kill us she would have done it already." Bill said with authority. Francis scowled at him but remained silent as the witch gave him a small smirk. She approached bill and wrapped her small arms around him. Zoey looked at the infected women and gave her a small smile. She was beautiful standing near bill's height with waist long platinum hair and soft amber eyes she was very attractive for human woman, let alone an infected.

"Zoey, can you look around the safe room for any supplies? Francis and louis can you both go see if there is any food in the kitchen, i don't know about you but i think the witch is hungry." Zoey nodded and the two guys looked at each other. That's the last thing they needed, a hungry infected that could kill them all locked in a small safe room with them. They both nodded and ran off to look for anything.

"Bill, come look at this." Zoey called from the upper level. Bill began to walk towards the stairs but suddenly he heard a growl from behind him. He turned slowly to find that the witch had not moved but was looking at him and growling. Bill approached her and she ceased growling and looked into his eyes.

"You are looking for attention aren't you?" For a brief second bill thought he saw a spark of recognition but it was gone before he could confirm it happened. She wrapped her clawed arms around his and Bill guided the gray skinned woman upstairs. He saw zoey standing in the doorway of a room, he approached the door and looked inside the room. The room was a very large spacious room with a king sized bed in middle and a sauna with a full jacuzzi in the corner and a window overlooking the forest and a small lake near the house. Along with the bedroom there was a large bathroom with a full shower. Zoey looked at Bill and smiled.

"Bill you and the witch can have this room." Bill looked at her. He couldn't detect anything from the college girl turned zombie killer.

"No, why would i take this one room. It's huge, i don't need the biggest room in the house." Bill said with a voice of authority. Zoey shook her head no as she motioned towards the witch, which until now Bill thought she still had her arm around him. He turned and saw her laying on the bed curled up. She was sleeping and there was no way bill was going to disturb her. Bill went to towards the door to close it and zoey once again shook her head no.

"Bill you should go sleep with her. She clearly has something with you. I think she wants your attention." Zoey said as she pointed towards the bed. Bill nodded and walked over to the bed and layed down next to the infected. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Things had changed he though… and it may end up being a good thing.

There you guys go hope you like it. I have some more planned so more on the way

valve owns: common infected witch bill zoey louis francis.

xmodius owns movie night, double feature and the concept of witch and bill. I'm just trying something new.

more to come

phoenix out!


End file.
